Sailor Moon meets Tokyo Mew Mew
by Sailor Silver Sky
Summary: The Sailor Scouts get an unexpected surprise: An earthquake! One where they're turned into Mew Mews. So, as Sailor Scouts they fight youma, as Mew Mews they fight kirema anima. A Sailor MoonTokyo Mew Mew crossover (as if you haven't guessed...)


Just a random idea I had!  I was thinking about a story where Hotaru ends up revealing her secret identity to a friend when the friend's over for dinner and a youma breaks through the wall into the house, and I was thinking that that's the kind of thing a kirema anima would do, and that got me thinking:  What would happen if I put Sailor Moon and Tokyo Mew Mew together?  Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena Tsukino laughed as she approached the arcade, with her friends following.  All of a sudden, the ground started shaking under her feet.  "An earthquake!"  She shouted.  She looked up, and her surroundings disappeared.  A bunny appeared and seemed to merge into her.  Then her surroundings appeared again and the earthquake was over.  "What the heck just happened?"  She murmured under her breath.

Next day…

"Hey guys, let's go to that new café!"  Serena said to her friends.

"Ok," Raye said.  They all started to go to Café Mew Mew.  All of a sudden, a huge animal appeared in front of them.

"Aah!"  Mina screamed.  "Let's transform!"  They went into an alley and transformed.  Ryou was sitting down when he saw the huge animal and the Sailor Scouts appear.  He caught a glimpse of the Sailor Scouts, and saw that they each had a mark on their ankle.  He ran over to them.

"Girls!  Wait!  Don't kill it!"  He called out.  "Sailor Moon, say Mew Mew Rabbit Metamorphosis!"  (OOC:  Uh, I don't think I can come up with more food names…)

"Mew Mew Rabbit Metamorphosis!"  Serena said.  She then transformed into Mew Rabbit.

"Sailor Mercury, say Mew Mew Fox Metamorphosis!"  Ryou said to Ami.

"Mew Mew Fox Metamorphosis!"  Ami said.  She transformed into Mew Fox.

"Sailor Mars, say Mew Mew Cheetah Metamorphosis!"  Ryou said to Raye.

"Mew Mew Cheetah Metamorphosis!"  Raye said.  She transformed into Mew Cheetah.

"Sailor Jupiter, say Mew Mew Lion Metamorphosis!"  Ryou said to Lita.

"Mew Mew Lion Metamorphosis!"  Lita said.  She transformed into Mew Lion.  (OOC:  Ok, I'm running out of ideas…)

"Sailor Venus, say Mew Mew Butterfly Metamorphosis!"  Ryou said to Mina.

"Mew Mew Butterfly Metamorphosis!"  Mina said.  She transformed into Mew Butterfly.  (OOC:  I'm almost out of ideas and I still have to do the outers!)

"Sailor Saturn, say Mew Mew Mouse Metamorphosis!"  Ryou said to Hotaru.

"Mew Mew Mouse Metamorphosis!"  Hotaru said.  She transformed into Mew Mouse.

"Sailor Neptune, say Mew Mew Fish Metamorphosis!"  Ryou said to Michelle.

"Mew Mew Fish Metamorphosis!"  Michelle said.  She transformed into Mew Fish.

"Sailor Uranus, say Mew Mew Leopard Metamorphosis!"  Ryou said to Amara.

"Mew Mew Leopard Metamorphosis!"  Amara said.  She transformed into Mew Leopard.

"Sailor Pluto, say Mew Mew Tiger Metamorphosis!"  Ryou said to Trista.

"Mew Mew Tiger Metamorphosis!"  Trista said.  She transformed into Mew Tiger.

Words came into all of their minds.  "For your evil actions, we will make you pay!"  They all shouted.

"Rabbit Whip!"  Serena yelled.  "Ribbon Ra-"

"For your evil actions, we will make you pay!"  A group of girls came up to them.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"  The monster was defeated.

"Who are you?"  One of the girls said.

"New Mews."  Ryou said.

"WHAT?!?!"  The girls all screeched.

"I am Sailor Moon, or, I guess, Mew Rabbit."  Serena said.  "These are the Sailor Scouts, but I guess we're 'Mews' as you called us."

"Well, you're still Sailor Scouts, too.  What happened is now you're merged with animal's DNA.  That animal you were against back there was a kirema anima.  So you are now part of Tokyo Mew Mew.  And because of that, you will now work at Café Mew Mew."  Ryou explained.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of my studies too much."  (OOC:  Guess who said that?  Ami, of course) Ami said.

"It won't, don't worry."   Ryou laughed.

A few days later…

"Serena, you're such a klutz!"  Raye exclaimed as Serena broke yet another dish.

"Just like Lettuce!"  Zakuro remarked.

"Well, Raye, it's not like you're Little Miss Perfect, I've seen you break dishes!"  Serena said.

"Café's now closing!"  Ryou announced.

"Phew!"  Lita said, glad to be done.

"Raye, let's get going to the temple.  I think Luna wanted to talk to us about something, or something like that."  Amara said.  The Sailor Scouts all left to go to Raye's temple.  Then they ran into a youma.

"Dang it, why now?  Let's transform."  Lita said, then they ran into a nearby alley and transformed into the Sailor Scouts.  (OOC:  I think the TMM attacks wouldn't do anything, they're only for kirema anima)

"Stop right there!  I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  Serena yelled.  Just then, a kirema anima appeared.  "Dang it!  Why?  Maybe I'd like one at a time!  Oh, whatever, can't do anything about it.  Outers:  Kirema anima.  Inners:  Stay here with me."  Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru transformed to the Mew Mews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, cliffie!  Do ya like it?  I thought the idea was cool.

Ok, I have now proved that, contrary to popular belief, Ami's last name is Anderson.  Page 52 of novel number 3, titled Mercury Rising.  I can quote the paragraph:

          "This girl's name is Amy Anderson."  The game buzzed.  "She just transferred to Serena's school.  There is a strong presence about her, she is suspected of working for the Enemy."

That was Luna talking to Central Control, aka the Sailor V game.  Also, the manga has me confused.  They use Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina for the inner's names, but they use Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru for the outer's names.  A mix of Japanese and dub names.  Hmm…  The dub names for the outers are Amara, Michelle, Trista, and I have no idea for Hotaru.  Oh well.  I'll update soon!

C U L8R!

Sailor Silver Sky__


End file.
